Bulma Has a Hard Time!
by Zell Dincht7
Summary: Mimi is worried that Bulma is taking Vegete away fomr her. Since being on earth Mimi has been more aware of her and Vegeta relationship. Will Bulma have the advantage? Read & Review xXx
1. Introduction

Heya, I'm back with a whole new Fanfic oh and btw this one has 2 made-up characters or maybe 1 more later on I haven't decided yet, but you'll find out if ya read it, the Characters im adding is Mimi and El. On my profile there's some links if you want to see what Mimi looks like. If you want to know what they're both like I have wrote it out below if you don't skip to the next chapter, Oh one more thing! Please don't 4get to R&R...

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Name: Mimi

Eyes: Green

Hair: DBZ = Pink, GT = Black with Pink Highlights

Age: Saiyan Saga: 2

     Namek Saga: 3

     Captain Ginyu Saga: 3

     Friezer Saga: 3

     Garlic Jr. Saga: 4

     Trunks Saga: 5

     Android Saga: 8

     Im-Perfect Cell Saga: 8

     Perfect Cell Saga: 9

     Kai Tournament: 9

     Great Saiyaman Saga: 16

     25th Worlds Tournament: 16

     Babidi Saga: 16

     Majin Vegeta Saga: 16

     Buu Saga: 16

     Searching for the Ultimate Dragonballs Saga: 30

     Bebi Saga: 30

     Super 17 Saga: 30

     Evil Shenron Saga: 30

Relations: Father: Vegeta

           Mother: Bulma (Step-Mum)

           Grandfather: King Vegeta

           Brother: Trunks (Step-Brother)

           Sister: Bra (Step-Sister)

           Best friend: Goten

Biography: Mimi is a just like her Father but is a friendlier person to be around, she grew up a slave of freizer and not knowing who her mother was, as her Father, Vegeta, didn't want her to know who she was so she respected what he told her. Able to become a Super Saiyan by the age of 3, she didn't tell anyone until Marai-Trunks appeared on earth (She was 5) when he showed them he was a Super Saiyan and defeated Friezer, Mimi showed them she could to trying helping him out (not that he needed it). She trained with her Father year after year, trying to help him become Super Saiyan but he did it by his self when he went away and trained on his own, since they shared a strong bond Vegeta didn't mind being nice to her, she was his daughter after all. When Bulma had a baby with Vegeta (Trunks) Mimi was worried her-self and her Father would drift apart, but she was wrong, they stayed connected and never would ever she thought. Vegeta became stronger than her when he went in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber --DO YOU SPELL IT LIKE THAT?) Then 10 Years after destroying Majin Buu Mimi had a baby girl with a random man called Sean, who shortly left her, she named her baby El.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Name: El

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Age: Searching for the Ultimate Dragonballs Saga: 4

     Baby Saga: 4

     Super 17 Saga: 4

     Evil Shenron Saga: 4

Relations: Father: Seann

           Mother: Mimi

           Grandfather: Vegeta

           Grandmother: Bulma

           Uncle: Trunks

           Auntie: Bra

Biography: El was born 10 years after Majin Buu was destroyed; she's a training addict and loves training with her Mother, Mimi, and her Grandfather, Vegeta. She loves her Grandfather loads and would hate to see him die, but unaware that she annoys Vegeta quite allot and Mimi doesn't even notice it. El isn't able to become Super Saiyan quite yet but she is almost there just a little bit more training should do it... 

Well that's it for the Introduction; you can go to the next chapter... hope ya like!!! Please R&R x1000 o/j hehe ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, time to start me Fic so here ya go :-)

Chapter.1

**********

It's been about 7 weeks after Goku destroyed Li Shenlong, and there had still been no sightings of him anywhere, ChiChi sighed, walked over to the window and looked up at the clouds. It was raining heavily and thundering might I add, it was the last place she had ever seen him, _'Goku are you ever going to come back to me?'_ she thought to her self. She continued to stare out the window with her cheeks streaming with tears. She was currently at her son Gohan's house it was much smaller than her, but she didn't care, "Gohan hunny!"

Gohan walked into the room his mother was in, "Yeah Mum?"

"Do you think you're Dad's ever going to come back?"

"Well I can't exactly answer that Mum, but I'm shore hope he douse"

"Yes I know, but the house just so quiet with out him" more tears fell down her cheeks, she turned around and looked at Gohan in the eyes, "Oh Gohan, I miss him so much"

Gohan wrapped his arms around her, "I know you do Mum, I know" he let go of her a little, and looked down at her, "But Dad always come back, you know that. Have you ever doubted him?"

"Yes, too many time"

Gohan smiled at his mother and hugged more tightly again, "I know you have but you were always wrong, just like you are now" he let go of her and turned around to walk out of the door, "I better go Pan wants to have a quick spar with me and I'm all ready late"

"Gohan outside in this weather?" she sounder shocked.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well dad said it's great to train in" he immediately walked out leaving his Mother staring at him speechless.

**********

"MUM!!? GRAMPA!!?" El cried at the top of her voice, sobbing afterwards.

"I'm sorry El, I-I though you were a little stronger than last time we were training you" Mimi hugged her daughter, "I'm sorry"

"Maybe I'll train with Grandpa for a bit he doesn't push me, plus he holds back when he trains me" she smiles, "He's sorter than you!" Vegeta looked at as if what the hell is that kid talking about look on his face.

"Vegeta...?" she looked at her him seeing that look on his face she then looked back towards El, "El you can't be serious!? You Grandfather is one of the strongest beings in the Universe"

"So..?"

"Vegeta is stronger than me El! How the hell do you think he's softer..."

Vegeta finished off for her, "and she holds on you more than I do, you're just too weak at this moment in time kid"

El's eyes began to water after he said that to her, "But!"

"El, maybe you should go and rest" El nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Mimi and Vegeta to train, "Come on then old man lets see what you've got left in that old body of yours"

He smirked at her, "Yeah the same to you kid!"

"Hey I'm not that old! I'm only 30, your 26 years older than me Dad"

He smirked at her, "Fine, Have it your way" he immediately flew at her and punched in the jaw, but she caught his hand and tossed him over shoulder, not realizing the computer was behind her. Vegeta crashed into the computer making everything in that room fail. Vegeta stood up and looked at it, "Shit! What did you do that for Mimi?"

"Uh-Guess I didn't know it was behind me" she then scratched her head Son-Style, "Oh Well, guess I've ruined about 2 days worth of training for you Dad" she laughed at the thought of it.

Vegeta walked over to the other end of the Gravity Room, and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. "What ya gonna do now dad?" he ignored her, "Fine don't talk" she then walked to him and sat next to her Father, and rested her left side of her body on his arm. "Dad?"

"What?"

"I'm Worried about El, her skills don't seem to be improving! Do you think we should push her a little bit more, you know I was a super Saiyan when I was 3 years old she 4 now!"

"Mimi I didn't turn Super Saiyan until I was 37..."

"I though you were 38?"

"Shut up..."

She giggled, "Man you were old, hey Dad that's uhh..." she sat up counted on her fingers, "It's only 34 years different" she fell back on his arm again, "Anyway what do you think about El?"

"If it was you, I'd push you further. But for El I don't the slightest, it's up to you!"

"So do you think we should push her further?"


	3. Chapter 2

Heya here is da next chapter......

Chapter.2

**********

The doorbell rang in the Capsule Corp. and Bulma walked to answered the door as she knew no one else would, she opened the door and to her surprise Yamcha was standing there. She had just broke up with him and he beleived she was just joking and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Yamcha? What are you doing here?"

He pushed the door open wider letting him in, "I've come to see Vegeta"

"Vegeta? May I ask why?"

"He's the one playing with your mind thats why you broke up with me!?"

"Don't be so stupid"

He totaly ignored her and went in search for Vegeta, he finaly found, him and Mimi in the Gravity Room sitting on the floor... uh still. "Vegeta!!!"

Bulma came running in after Yamcha, "Hey Yamcha! You don't come running in someone elses house with out an invitation!?"

He laughed at her and looked at Vegeta, "I know it was you!"

Both Mimi and Vegeta looked at each other in confusion, Mimi turned to Yamcha, "What do you mean Yamcha?"

"I know your Dad is playing with Bulma's mind" Yamcha snapped at her.

Bulma walked a little close to the conversation, "He's only saying that because I broke up with him"

"He's crazy Bulma how could you love some one like that"

Vegeta snorted then stood up, "The only crazy one here is you"

Mimi stood up and walked towards the door, "Your stupid Yamcha! My Dad and Bulma aren't together, beside they've only had two kids together and that was a mistake" Mimi walked out of the room.

"Vegeta? You stay away from her she's mine" Vegeta snorted at him Yamcha grabbed Bulma by the wrist and dragged her out of the room towards the front door, "Come on Bulma lets go back to my place"

Vegeta appeared in front of Yamcha, and smirked at him, "You think I'm going to let just drag her off like that"

"Vegeta get him off me" she screamed at the top of her voice.

Vegeta kicked him fullthrotal in the lower regions, making him gasp deeply for air. Yamcha let go of Bulma and fell to the floor, Bulma grabed Vegeta's arm and hid behind him. Vegeta held his hand towards Yamcha, "Leave NOW!" he shouted at him. Yamcha immediatly scrambled to his feet and and ran out of the door to get as far away from Vegeta as he could.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta while he put his hand back down to his side, why did she feel so safe around him? "Thank you Vegeta" she let go of his arm, stood up straight and smiled. Vegeta looked at her then smirked at her. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine! The weakling didn't even touch me, what are you so worried about?"

"Just concerned, that's all"

"Oh..."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, Bulma couldn't take it so she finaly spoke, "Vegeta..." she shut her eyes then got closer to him, before Vegeta knew it their lips were touching. Her lips were moist and soft he may have known that allready as it wasn't the first time their lips had met. They finaly parted and stared at each other, "I've been wanting you so  badly Vegeta, I missed making love with you"

Vegeta looked at her shocked, he didn't expect that, she kissed him again but he pulled away, "Bulma!"

"Vegeta have sex with me!" she blurted out. He was lost for word and just agreed with her.

"Mum!!!" Bulma jump around in shock to find Bra standing behind her, she then sighed and waited, "Dont forget you've got to drive me to the Mall! OK?"

"Yes, I forgot! Go get in the car I'll be there in a minute!" Bra walked away leaving them able to finish what they were doing, she smiled "You better not be training later tonight!" Bulma walked off ro the car.

'What's going on? Why is she interested in me again all of a sudden?' Vegeta walked of to find Mimi.

**********

Meanwhile in the car... "Come on Mum I'm late as it is!" Bra waited for about 5 minutes and finaly saw Bulma walking to the car, Bulma got in and started up the engine, "Mum, can you be any slower?"

"Sorry Bra just be lucky I'm letting you go, you know your grounded!"

"Oh Yeah! Sorry mum"

Bulma smiled at her, "Don't worry hunny" She drove to the mall for about 15 minutes and droped Bra off.

"Thanks Mum" Bra ran to all her friends and hugged them all one by one, Bulma watched her and it made her feel delighted her daughter was so happy. She finaly drove off to go home. After about 5 minutes she was till driving but from the middle of no where somebody was in the middle of the road, she slamed on the brakes hard and fast. The person walked closer to the car, Bulma worked out it was a man and continued to stare in horror as he walked towards her slowly.


	4. Chapter 3

Hiya please R&R soon luv ya'll... sorry if there is any confusing bit in it, or words missed out I don't realize it half the time... ^_^

Chapter.3

**********

It was quite dark so she still couldn't work out who it was, did she even know this person? She waited for him to get closer, squinted her eyes finally realizing who it was, "Yamcha!" He stop next to her opened the door looking like he was in a pretty bad mood. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the car, "W-What are you doing? GET OFF ME!!"

He put his hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear, "Ever been raped my precious?"

Bulma looked up at him, and pulled his hand away from her mouth, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!! He put his strong arms around her and flew off tightly holding her in his, "I swear one day Vegeta will kill you" she threatened.

"Shut up!" he knocked her out with the back of his hand.

**********

"Dad!" Bra shouted as she walked through the front door, but Mimi answered her instead.

"Dad's training, he's kind of pissed off I broke the gravity computer to work the Gravity. I don't think you'll have any luck"

"OK then where's Mum?"

"Bulma..? I thought she was with you?"

"No... Why would I hang around with my Mother at the Mall?"

"I don't-Wait a sec, that's not the point!" Bra glared at her, "She's could have been kidnapped or something"

"Oh My God! It has been 2 hours"

**********

Meanwhile while Vegeta was training outside he noticed a strange felling inside him, defiantly a bad one. 'What is this I'm feeling? Is it Bulma?' he concentrated hard on her Ki trying to find him he gasped, 'I-It is! Something's wrong' he clenched his fist into tight balls. "Don't worry Bulma, I know he's got you!" Vegeta stormed into the house, first he needed to speak to either Mimi and Bra on his way out, he found them standing at the front looking worried.

"Dad, Bulma isn't back!?" Mimi said.

"D-Dad is Mum all right?" Bra stuttered and hugged her Dad, with no affection shown back to her.

"Hey Dad answer me is Bulma all right" Mimi questioned her Father, "Dad... Don't ignore me I'm your daughter"

Vegeta shot her a smile not a smirk a smile, but then it was suppressed by a smirk "I'll go sought him out!"

"Who Dad?" Bra let go of him and gave him a confused look.

"Yamcha"

"Yamcha? But Daddy Mum and Yamcha have broke up!"

"Not exactly Bra" Mimi said looking at Bra, "Your Mum broke up with Yamcha... but Yamcha didn't brake up with her, he thought Dad was playing with her mind or something to make him say that"

"So Yamcha has taken Mum away?" Bra questioned.

"Yes" Vegeta walked to the the front door and opened it, "Both of you stay here! You got it!" they both nodded at him. "When Trunks gets back tell him to stay as well"

"OK... but Dad first, please be careful"

He turned around smirked at Mimi, "Don't worry about me, Hmpf, worry about Yamcha" Vegeta took off to the air flying towards Bulma, and suppressed his energy.

**********

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, becoming conscious once again. "W-Where am I" she muttered to her self, "Vegeta..." she shot her eyes open fully after realizing where she was. Her wrists and ankles hurt from rope being tied around them, she struggled to try and get the strong material off but it was no use and hurt her more.

"Good to see you finally awake my Pretty" It was Yamcha, walking up beside her, to be next to her wearing only his boxer shorts. "Now we can get this started" He smirked

She was scared, "What?"

"Like I asked before my dear Bulma"

"You know really"

"Do I?"

"I said have you ever been raped"

"Get away from me you psycho"

"Well you haven't complained much yet!"

"Huh!"

"Well you are laying on my bed in your underwear!?"

She gasped and tried to cover herself up but the ropes prevented her from doing so, "You FUCKING pervert!" He lent a little on his bead, then slowly climbed on top of her, "GET OFF!"

"Too bad... this is where the fun begins, this is just the beginning Bulma" she was too scared to move or even say anything. He brought his hands closer to her back undoing her bra, them firmly massaging them, gasps escaped Bulma's mouth, he kissed her franticly and couldn't help his self but to push his self to go further on her. He pulled down her pants down as far as they could go down followed by his own, but boxers, he then sided his manhood into her peak. Yet another gasp escaped her mouth. "Rest easy my Pretty, relax" he knocked against her giving her major orgasms, screaming and shouting at the top of her voice. He thrashed his self in and out of her getting faster and faster as time went on, as time went passed he finally pulled his self out of her and let her taste him. After he kissed again so he could taste his self, then kissed her down the jaw line sending shivers down her spine but also at the same time still giving her orgasms. Yamcha stopped kissing her and looked up he could feel a bad presence around and he didn't like it, someone was near, he could feel a Ki a very low one if that. He heard a crash in the next room and thought to check it out. 

Yamcha put his boxer shorts back on, but then soon after the door shot open crashing against the wall, "Let the woman go!" it was Vegeta, Vegeta glanced over to Bulma, to his horror she was lying on a bed naked, and tied up. "You!? You hurt her!" Vegeta unleashed his rage and went Super Saiyan, "Your life ends here baka!" he charged at him and hit square in the stomach sending him crashing into the wall and going straight through it, ending up outside of his tiny house.

"Vegeta I hate you, you took my dreams away from me! It's your fault my relationship with Bulma went down the drain!" he struggled to get to his feet, after finding his way up he then fell back down. 'Damn! Too weak to fight him, I'm done for'

Vegeta smirked "I like ruining peoples lives that ruin my life, and my daughters"

"Mimi! I didn't ruin hers, neither did I yours!!"

"Oh, but you did" his smirk widened and he held out his hand to do a Kai blast "Baka!!!"  He shouted as her launched an energy blast at him, completely destroying him. "Hmpf, good now he's gone I get Bulma to my self. Hmm... But maybe not quite yet she needs rest"

"VEGETA!!" he heard Bulma yell and walked in to her, "Please untie me and pass me my clothes" he smiled at her.

"Shame your so self conscious" he said as threw her clothes so they landed covering her up, "Better?"

"Well, yeah I guess!" Vegeta walked over to her and used mini Ki blasts to cut the ropes apart, she was finally free. "Thank you" she held her clothes up covering her self, tears started to roll down her cheeks, "I love you Vegeta"

"Yeah... I-uh know"

She hugged him one handed, still covered up, "I love you so much"


	5. Chapter 4

Hiya you all hope your feeling happy because Im not but any enough about me, Fic... please R&R

Chapter.4

**********

2 weeks had passed, Bulma was in the Living Room sitting on the sofa thinking about her new invention, Vegeta and Mimi were training El, Bra had gone shopping and Trunks went out to train with Goten. Bulma looked around her and noticed she was still on her own, she got up and walked to the Gravity Room and knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"What!" Vegeta yelled at the door

Bulma sighed, "Vegeta, I need to talk to Mimi"

"Mimi!?" Vegeta came rushing out, "Why would you want to do that"

"What talk?"

Mimi walked out next to her Dad, "You got a problem with the word talk or something Dad?" she laughed in his face, "Calm down and train El for me, I'll be back a.s.a.p ok" Vegeta walked back into the Gravity Room and shut the door behind him. "What's up Bulma?"

"Oh it's nothing much" she sighed, "I just think me and your Dad might be getting back together"

"You WHAT!?"

"Um... I'll take it your not happy?"

"B-But you can't get back together"

Vegeta called from the Gravity Room, "Come on Mimi! I haven't got allay"

Mimi turned away from Bulma, "Im coming Dad"

"Mimi wait!" Mimi walked away completely ignoring her. "Well fine then..."

Mimi stomped in, "You and Bulma are getting back together!?"

Vegeta looked at her puzzled, "What?"

"Bulma just told me you're getting back together"

"We.. Are?"

"No sorry, Might!"

"Mimi I have no idea what that woman is on about"

"Dad! You can't get back together with her, you just can't!" she hugged him.

Vegeta sighed and looked at El, "El go rest up"

"Okie dokie Grandpa" she skipped to the door and looked back, "Is Mummy all right?"

He nodded her out and she left, "Mimi I have no idea what you're talking about I have made no commitment to that weakling"

"But she said that you..."

He cut her off, "Ignore what she says, I am not making that mistake again"

"O..K if you say so" she let go of him and smiled, "You better be telling the truth"

**********

"Vegeta" Bulma walked into his room, and heard the shower was on. She smirked at herself and opened the door, and walked to the shower and pulled the curtain back reveling the naked Saiyan, "Here you are"

"What do you think your doing woman!" he grabbed the shower curtain and covered his self up with it and fell back against the wall, "Get away from me, you have a fucking boyfriend an ugly one at that"

"It's like I told you before, now Yamcha is out, you're in" she edged closer to him, firmly griped his arm and kissed him softly on the lips.

He pulled away, and glared at her, "We have made this mistake before Bulma, twice, you know that"

"I know, but I want to make one last mistake until we move on" she stepped into the shower.

"Bulma" she kissed him again, but he pulled away again, "Stop it!"

"But Vegeta you promised, you agreed we would have sex remember?"

"NO!"

She smiled at him, "Yes you do" he didn't answer her, "Now come on one last time" she stood out the shower dripping wet and walked to Vegeta's bed.

Vegeta stood on the shower for a moment thinking, 'Well, I did say yes a few weeks ago' he sighed, grabbed his boxer shorts and put them on.

Vegeta walked into his room and found Bulma in her underwear, lying on his bed. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed him fiercely, Vegeta didn't hesitate to show her how he felt and kissed her back. Bulma ran her finger along his jaw line, then kissed him slowly down to his nipple, she bit, licked and sucked on it making him moan out load. She pulled off his boxers as he undid her bra. Bulma pulled down her own panties, wanting it to happen quick, "Well I haven't got all day" Vegeta got on top of her and slid into her making her release gasp. He got faster and faster making her continuously moan, she loved making love to this Saiyan he made her feel safe and kept her company. Vegeta pulled his self out of her and collapsed his sweat-drenched body on to her, whilst breathing heavily. "Given Up?"

He nodded at her still finding it hard to breath, then fell on his back, "Im done with you, weakling" she smirked and crawled to his feet, gently placing one hand at the top of his leg and the other grasping his manhood. "W-What you doing!?" he was shocked she wanted to carry on, but instead of talking she showed him. She pulled her mouth closer to his penis forced her mouth around it and sucked hard. A few minutes later she took her mouth off his cum covered cock and kissed him letting him taste his self. Suddenly before they knew it the door swung open.

"D-DAD! BULMA!"

Both Bulma and Vegeta jumped up and covered them selves, "Mimi" Vegeta was in shock; he didn't know Mimi would walk in on him and Bulma having sex.

"Dad! T-That's just major gross" Mimi started to cry, "You lied to me!" She ran out without Vegeta able to say one word to her.

"Great Woman! This is your fault!" He screamed at Bulma.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta I didn't know Mimi would walk in" Tears fell down her face, "I'm sorry!"

"Forget it" he grabbed his boxer short and trousers then quickly put them on, "Get dressed then get out!" She nodded and he walked off to find Mimi.


	6. Chapter 6

I started to write this aaages ago i know, just updating

Chapter.5

Mimi lay on her bed. Why had Vegeta lied to her! Were things between them drifting apart? She was so confused and upset. She heard her door slightly open, "Dad .. Don't try to explain, I don't care anymore." she closed her eyes a little, "Just, leave me alone"

Vegeta shut the door behind him, "It wasn't me, It was her. She's ruining my life kid"

"Tell that to some one who cares!" She sat up against her wall, staring at the ground "All my life, I've been with you. It was allways me and you" she sighed, "Well, since we came here that is." Vegeta walked over and sat next to her, "Before we came here it seemed like you didn't care about me at all, It was like I meant nothing to you. I was just a pile of mud, waiting to be trodd on more and more!" Tears fell down her cheeks, she felt she couldn't go on and burried her head between her legs, sobbing to herself.

"Mimi don't talk crap"

She pulled her head out from between her legs, "Don't talk crap! Before I came here I probably had the worst raising of any child could get! What do you think we would we be doing if we never came here. Huh?" There was a long silence, "You know what. I think, we would either be dead, or probably not knowing where each other are anymore." she shook her head, "That's why I try spend time with you. When you're gone, what will I do without you? It's in my head, all the time. Sure I'll still have El, Connor and Alex, but it wont be the same. I'll go crazy without you Dad, you don't relize how much I cherish having you!"

Vegeta was speechless, he stood up and looked at her, "I tried raising you the best I could. So don't tell me you have the worst Father on Earth. Be greatful you've got one." after finishing, he walked out not waiting for an answer.

Mimi turned over in her bed as the sun shone in her face. Her eyes slowly opened, and to her surprise she saw some one lying in her bed with her, "Uh..Connor?"

"Mhmm" he was half a sleep.

"Why you in my bed with me?"

"You told me to come over last night, we got a lil drunk and you came on to me, and well, go figur"

She jumped up. "Connor, this is a time when I need my dad not you!" she said grabing her dads top and shoving it on, "He dousnt have sex with me when I'm upset!"

"You cant have sex with you Dad that's just disturbing" there was an awkward silence, and Connor's eyes lit up, "Sex?" He looked at Mimi, she was naked underneath the big top she had just put on. "Wait a minute, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh, so you've only just relized? ... No no no, I've just had sex with my best friend" she fell to the floor hopelessly, "Connor, not saying this in a rude way, but I'de like you to get out of my house now, I want to be alone"

Connor understood her completely, he shoved his clothes back on and knelt next to her, "I'm sorry Mimi, we both know it was a stupid mistake, don't get to botherd about it" he kissed her on her head, "Speek to later, if you don't I'll be here to check on you" he left the room leaving Mimi feeling frail on the floor.

Later on that day.

"Grandpa! Stop!" El flew back from him terrified, "Why so hard?"

Vegeta calmed down, "Mummy wants me to train you hard. That means no breaks!" he was so serious, "Now get moving and hit me"

"Gandpa, no, you're scaring me.."

"You wana see scary? Huh? Well do you?"

El shook her head, "Not really.."

"Try living around things constantly in battle, you're family dying around you, having to watch you're daughter sit there and tell you, that you're a terrible father!" his kai was raising fast, he was so wound up.

"Grandpa, I don't want to train with you today, you need sleep"

"I don't need sleep! If anything it wouldnt matter, you think I'm really gonna listen to 4 year old child"

The alarms went off in the Gravity room, Vegeta was over powering it. El looked around and back at Vegeta furriosly looking back at her, she backed out and ran out of the crubling room, "Mummy!"

Mimi came running to El wearing nothing but Vegeta's top, she looked up from El towards the Gravity Room, "Dad?" the whole house looked like it was gonna colapse. "El get out of here, now" she nodded and ran off. Mimi looked around and ran out after El. She came to a halt as she, EL, Trunks, Bra, Bulma all watched the house collapse.

Bulma was fuming, "I swear I'm gonna kill that man!"

"First he ruins my mind now my home, way to go Dad" Mimi sat down pulling her top over her legs, as it allready reached her knees. "El? Did you say anything to Grandpa?"

"He was being too hard on me, he told me you said for him to train me hard, and then he carried on telling me to hit him but i wouldnt.."

Mimi stood up, her mind was messed up she felt like someone who just wanted to breakdown, her eyes grew big, "Dad!" she had completely forgot her Dad had probably just been buried by rubble. She stood up on the rubble that know replaced where the Gravity Room used to stand, she grabbed a rock and threw it behind her, trying to dig for her Father. All of a sudden she felt her self thrown off onto the ground, Vegeta was surely ok. She looked up at him while he stared at her down he wasn't non-too pleased. "Dad? I have to talk to you now"

"I'm not good enough don't waste you're time" he snapped at her. She felt like crying, and didn't like what was happening. She walked up to him and fell to the floor beside him, she broke down into tears. She held tightly on his legs, he didn't know what was wrong and had no idea what to do. He just watched her fall apart in front of him.

_Sometimes I feel like crying_

_Laying down and dying _

_That's when I need you Laughing's always easy, _

_but sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me..._

"Dad..?"

"No this is the E.R, I'm Doctor Flanskey, and I'm here to take good care of you! Everything is going to be ok!"

Mimi's eyes focused, and looked at the doctor as he injected something into her arm "Wait, wait, what happened? What am I doing here?"

The Doctor looked at her, "It's ok, you just had a nervous breakdown, struggled to breathe, so you're Mother brought you here, I heard you had been under alot of stress at the moment" he smiled "I think he went by the name of Alex, he was with a friend Connor"

"Oh, well first of all she is not my mother, I have nothing to do with her! Second of all they're both my friends. She sat back and closed her eyes, "Are they here?" She opened her eyes to the Doctor "No wait, is-my..Dad here?"

"I've had no information about your Father sorry" he walked out of the room leaving Mimi to herself.

She lay there waiting, "Mimi, how you feeling" Alex walked in giving her a hug.

"Alex, where's my Dad?" he shrugged at her, "I need to know where he is" she looked around and whispered in his ear, "Alex, help me get out of here"

"No way! You can go home soon anyway. Just waiting for what the doctors got to say and we'll be out of here. Promise." He smiled at her, she smiled back and layed down. Waiting for the time to speek to Vegeta to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Updating

Chapter.6

Mimi arrived back home, Alex was staying with her, and just to be sure she was ok. She got out of his car and saw Vegeta and El waiting for her outside their being built home. She turned to Alex, "Alex can you take my stuff in"

He smiled, "Yeh sure, you got business to sort out"

Mimi walked over to Vegeta, he didn't even flinch to smile at her, she really wanted to cry but she couldn't, not again! She squared up to Vegeta with no confidence at all and felt her arms wrap around him so tightly, "I can't take it anymore!"

Vegeta looked down and smoothed her hair, "Let go now, I'll talk to you later.." she felt herself let go and look at him hopelessly. He walked away making her feel small.

"Mummy, I'm glad you're home" El smiled at her Mum and hugged her, while Mimi watch Vegeta walk away from her.

"Grandpa?"

Vegeta leant up from the wall in the Gravity Room to see his Granddaughter standing in the door, "Yeh kid?"

She quickly scuffled over to him, "What's wrong with Mummy?" she paused, "Why's she upset?"

Vegeta wasn't sure, either to lie or tell the truth, "Well... It's nothing for you to worry about. I'll speak to her later, ok?"

El nodded, "Ok! ...Wait, Grandpa?" he looked back towards El, "Is Mummy dying?"

Vegeta smiled at her, "No, the squirts fine, now go to bed, it's late" El smiled at him and ran out the room.

"Hey" He looked over at the door again, Mimi was standing there, who slowly made her way across the room to Vegeta and sat next to him, and leant against the wall, "Spoke to Alex or Connor recently?"

"I never talk to them"

"Oh." She was lost for words, how can it be so difficult to talk your father.

"Grandpa--? Hey Mummy" El came back running into the Gravity Room, "I don't wanna go to bed Grandpa!"

Mimi smiled at him, even though he wasn't looking, "El, I wouldn't talk to him he's not in the talkative mood"

"Really? Why?" she smiled at Vegeta, "Come on Gramps, I want to train with you!" she pulled on Vegeta's arm, and pulled him up so he'd train with her. "Yey! Ready Grandpa"

After El let go of him, he sat back down, "El go to bed, I need to speak to your mother"

"Awe do I have to? Can't I just stay here?"

Mimi smiled at El; "Hunni Grandpa will train you tomorrow"

"Well, ok.." She let out a big long sigh, and ran out the room again.

Mimi leant her head on Vegeta shoulder, "Where do I even begin?"

Vegeta shrugged, "I don't know"

Mimi sat up and looked at him, "Alright, sure what I said about you being a bad Father was completely false, you know I didn't mean that." Nothing, Vegeta just sat ignoring her "Look at me Dad, can't you see I didn't mean it!"

"How could I?"

"Dad! I haven't spoke to you in four days, and I'm a wreck! I've cried myself to sleep for the last three nights, because of one distrustful night! With out you, my world falls apart; I can't live with out you in my life dad! Don't you understand!" she looked at ground, "Even when you're not with me, you're always here with me in spirit. You're always here to protect me, and once I think about it more and more I realize how lucky I am to have you as my Father. Either you're one of the strongest or weakest being alive, it wouldn't make a difference to me, cause you my Father, the one who brought me up the only way you could, even though it would probably be the worst raising of any child. But that doesn't matter to me."

Vegeta smiled at her, "You're a part of my life kid, and there is no change in it" Mimi sat against him, "No matter what happens never forget what I told you."

"Don't let anyone ever touch my pride, whether they have my body or soul it shall not matter."

"Yeh that one" Mimi smiled to her self, once again she felt safe, and happy. It was about time too, "Kid welcome back to the family." Mimi sat up and turned to Vegeta, she felt them both hug each other. It was a happy moment.


End file.
